StoPani Journal Series!
by asasin8444
Summary: We get a glimpse of the day and life of the StoPani characters! Yay! lol


* * *

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNSTRAWBERRYPANIC!! :D

* * *

Chapter one-Nagisa Aoi, Day one!

* * *

6:50 A.M

I woke up this morning.

First thing I saw... Tamao-chan staring at me.

Creepy.

* * *

7:03 A.M.

Tried getting dressed, couldn't though. Tamao-chan kept staring... As usual.

Maybe I should be more careful around her more often. You never know what that girl is thinking.

* * *

7:14 A.M.

Finished getting dressed.

It's a challenge when Tamao-chan has that weird glint in her eyes.

_She shudders at the thought._

Better get some breakfast before class.

* * *

7:18 A.M.

Couldn't decide what to eat. Weird though, they were serving a piece of chocolate cake and a powdered donut.

Which one should I have...?

* * *

7:21 A.M.

Decided to go with both.

_She smiles._

It was good.

* * *

7:27 A.M.

Just barely got to English.

Got bored after the first few minutes.

I wonder what Shizuma-sama is doing...

* * *

8:25 A.M.

Finally over!

_Sighs._

I don't like writing...

* * *

8:30 A.M.

Next stop, FRENCH!

_Smiles and says in an exaggerated tone._

Yay! How fun!

NOT.

* * *

9:24 A.M.

Why do we need to learn French anyway? It's not like I'll ACTUALLY use it through my life.

I REALLY don't like writing.

Guess I'd better get to math class.

_She grumbles under her breath._

* * *

10:28 A.M.

_Her stomach makes a grumbling noise_

Ah! Is it almost lunch already?

Wow... I hope they have cake.

_Grins at the thought._

* * *

10:37 A.M.

Darn it!

_Winces._

I'm getting hungry...

* * *

10:53 A.M.

I'm NOT hungry!

_Blows a huff of air as she moves a strand of hair away from her face._

Really, I'm not!

_Smiles genuinely._

* * *

_11:02 A.M._

I'mnothungryI'mnothungryI'mnothungryI'mnothungryI'mnothungryI'mnothungryI'mnothungry!

_Spazzes out._

* * *

11:23 A.M.

Arrgh!!

_She closes her eyes._

I'm not going to lie to myself. I AM hungry.

_Groans._

* * *

11:35 A.M.

_Looks at the clock anxiously._

It's almost lunch!

Yay!

_Clasps her hands together and grins._

* * *

11:54 A.M.

Oh man! I don't even remember what class I'm in...

_She dozes off. _

Sleeeeepy...

* * *

12:06 P.M.

Augh! I got in trouble for sleeping in class.

_Rubs her head while wiping the desk with a wet cloth._

I'm beggining to think _otherwise_ about these teachers.

* * *

12:13 P.M.

Tamao-chan and I went to get lunch after I cleaned the desks.

Yay!

_Gets all giddy and perky._

Tamao-chan sure knows how to cheer me up.

* * *

12:14 P.M.

Odd... I thought I felt something touch my butt.

_looks around in bewilderment._

But there's no one else around but Tamao-chan and I, and a few other students walking way behind us.

Huh.. That's pretty weird.

_Tamao is seen smirking deviously, oblivious to Nagisa._

* * *

12:22 P.M.

We make it to the cafeteria! I'm so happy that I run up to the line.

_Smiles sheepishly._

Although, I bumped into the person in front of me and made a domino effect. Eheh.. Whoops.

* * *

12:25 P.M.

I decided to eat outside.

_Coughs and takes a bite of her sandwich._

Yep, outside is nice.

* * *

12:39 P.M.

I'm still kind of hungry.

_Her stomach growls and she blushes._

I'm such a pig.

_She laughs as Tamao hands her a piece of her sandwich._

Oh! Looks like I'm getting seconds!

_Grins._

* * *

1:01 P.M.

I was walking to my dorm when I saw Shizuma-sama...

_Blushes at the thought._

She was looking mighty _fine_ today.

_Pauses momentarily before scolding herself mentally._

Oh Maria-sama! I'm not sex obsessed! Really I'm not!

But man! I just had to see IT.

* * *

1:14 P.M.

Shizuma-sama is too close to me. I can feel her breath brush against me face. I think I could stay like this all day.

_Swoons._

So close to kiss, but I had to be stupid and get distracted by a colorful butterfly.

_Sulks._

Ah poo! Now that I think about it... It wasn't all that colorful. It was missing the color maroon. Stupid butterfly!

* * *

1:15 P.M.

Sorry for getting mad at you, oh colorful and magestic butterfly!

* * *

1:22 P.M.

Tamao-chan found me lying unconcious on a flower bed.

_Thinks briefly._

How did I get there? Last thing I remember, I was following this school of pretty butterflies.

* * *

1:34 P.M.

Ahhhh!

_Hastily looks through her pockets._

My wallet is missing!

_Cries._

* * *

1:36 P.M.

It wasn't a great wallet anyway.

_Pouts._

Besides, I only had two-dollars and 3 cents.

* * *

1:45 P.M.

I HATE you.

* * *

1:47 P.M.

_Tamao stares at Nagisa, puzzled._

Sorry Tamao-chan... Today isn't my day.

_Tamao just smiles and hugs Nagisa._

"Good thing I have a fetish for stressed out girls, huh?"

_Nagisa looks at Tamao, baffled._

_"Um.. Okay?"_

* * *

END for now...

Sorry if this was.. dumb. :D

Don't worry about 'Stuck in an Elevator", I'll update that as soon as I'm not lazy. I have more ideas for it, I'm just lazy to type it up.

I need the inspiration!

* * *


End file.
